In a Dream
by T-BangandGuyMan
Summary: "There was always a plan. Cesar Salazar, protégé of nothing short of the best, had always left himself a plan." -Short, one-shot, first-time fic. Cesar/Agent Six


**Disclaimer: I don't own Generator Rex, but I loved every minute of watching it.**

**A/N: I apologize in advance for any mistakes and the OC-ness this probably has all over it, but I hope you enjoy my first fic and review! Any pointers or comments are welcome. **

_He had heard the faint chime of an alarm as the fire began to slowly burn its way through the various titanium pipes and plating. A brief sweep of the room told him that there had been no escape, no safe distance, no secret plan, and no hope as his eyes laid upon the mass of the reactor core nestled quietly below him. A small portion of his mind had wandered in curiosity at his even being there, but with the scorching heat already prickling along any exposed skin, he quickly quelled it. There was always a plan. Cesar Salazar, protégé of nothing short of the best, had always left himself a plan. _

_Even that thought in itself had always been a constant reminder. A plan to leave a plan had been nothing if not his specialty. This had to be a dream. _

"_The main entrance is sealed."_

_He felt a small sense of comfort in that voice, but none enough to feed the compulsion to turn to the sound behind him. He only nodded once, twice, a third time and just stood. If he was here, then everything had to be a dream. Death could not – would not – be a possibility, then._

_A quiet, steady beeping dimly registered over the roar of fire and the creak of distorted metal before it had been abruptly silenced. The metal beneath him had begun to heat considerably._

"_We don't have much time left," He could hear the shuffling footsteps, normally so quiet and light, as the voice had grown slightly louder and neared. "So, I'm assuming this is where we depart with a final word or two before we asphyxiate from the fleeting amount of oxygen."_

_He couldn't help the small quirk that had formed a smile at the words. "At the rate of your gracious fire, I would find it more probable we die an admirable death."_

_A weak snort and a muttering too low for him to hear save for the scoffing tone on his diction. "Admirable. I won't acknowledge this to be the cheesy, overly-dramatic ending to some horribly-directed action movie with the brooding bodyguard and the quirky scientist."_

"_No. Rex made sure we watched too many of those to know." He added quietly. _

_A strong, broad hand had suddenly gripped his tightly and gently traced the disfigured scar across his knuckles. One he had not noticed, but a reminder of some failure he had been sure. It left him with a deep sense of self-loathing and pain. He wished this dream would end already._

"_At least we know he's safe. That's what matters in the end."_

_He leaned back into the waiting security of the older man's arms and took a small feeling of reassurance. An odd dream, but one he might mull over later in his lab. If he had remembered to place his notebook and pen beside his desk on top of the blueprints, then perhaps he could even scribe it before it left him._

"_So, any last words, brooding bodyguard?"_

_A quiet chuckle shook the man's shoulders behind him and quickly ended as it had started. "No. Not really."_

_A serious heartbeat passed before he felt a rustle of an exhale against his spiked hair. "Just that I love you and I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be sorry, Six," He whispered, even as the need to ask why lumped uncomfortably in his throat and foreign words tumbled past. "It wasn't anymore your fault than it was mine or Holiday's, Callan's or Noah's. This was the only viable solution, and we both knew that."_

_He gently pried himself away from the vice of the former mercenary, and observed with subdued relief that the fire had finally breached the outer shell of the core. Only a few more seconds remained. He turned around._

_He felt his heart lurch painfully in his chest and all but stopped at the sight. A terrible pang of longing and fear hit him hard as the sudden realization of leaving this one mortal being seared into his mind. His eyes had watered as he softly caressed the equally defeated and mournful expression, and pulled him closer. He tenderly pressed their lips together in one last kiss he could only hope conveyed every last feeling to his counterpart before merely taking him in. His clean scent tainted with the usual metallic tang of blood, the small scars that marred his pale neck and left cheek, the tight grasp on the green clothing he would never quite understand, and the piercing gaze of a brown darker than his as it held every last wish, every last ounce of love, and every last untold secret for him to see._

_He smiled weakly as the metal had begun to give._

"_For the record Agent Six…I love you, too."_

**A/N: Aaand, cue cheesy, overly-dramatic, final declaration of love right about there. I realize it's a bit short, but it's a one-shot to test the waters. I can't help but pair them together! Just a niggling thought about their opposite reactions and how they could fit. Again, thank you for reading! Reviews and comments are always welcome! – Dragon of Aurum**


End file.
